Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-8r}{5} - \dfrac{-3r}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-8r - (-3r)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-5r}{5}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $x = \dfrac{-r}{1}$ $x = -r$